don't let this be the end
by ambrosegirl717
Summary: when things get to real inside the ring Dean and Roman's relationship is put to the test is it strong enough to last. when things get really bad in the ring will it mean the end or will they be able to fix it
1. Chapter 1

After everything had happened on Smackdown Dean went to leave the ring he looked angry and trying the hide the tears. He had has hand on his stomach when he walked up the ramp Dean looked like he could barely stand. When Dean was going to his locker room he was stopped by Renee.

"Dean can we get your thoughts on what happened back there?" He shot her a mean evil look.

"Do I look like I wanna talk? I know what happened so what?" Dean screamed at her

"I'm sorry." He was able to his locker room before breaking down crying trying to figure out why Roman did it. His body hurt he started to feel sick running to the bathroom. Dean heard a knock on the door and right away who it was.

"Dean open the door we need to talk about what happened." He made to the door standing by the door.

"I have nothing to say to you. What you want act like nothing happened."

"What you think I meant it? Brock pushed me into you. I wouldn't have done on purpose. Please can we talk?" Dean opened up the door Roman came in he could tell Dean was crying. He put his arms around him wiping his tears away.

"You know how much you mean to me. It hard seeing you like that. I never would do anything to hurt you." He kissed Dean's cheek holding his hand. Dean wasn't sure what to think about it all but this did feel good.

"I know." When the show was over they left together. The whole ride home Dean was quiet.

"Dean are mad at me?" There was no answer Roman knew something was up. When they got home Dean laid on the couch falling asleep.

3 days later fastlane

"I know you're not speaking to me but wish you good luck." Roman kissed Dean on the cheek before the match. During the match they worked together to take out Brock. The two stood in the ring staring down each other. Dean grabbed Roman giving him dirty deeds.

"The winner of this match is Dean Ambrose." Roman went to shake his hand and Dean turned his back on him walking out of the ring. Roman grabbed a mic staring at Dean as he walked up the ramp.

"Don't do this. Don't let it end like this." Roman felt his heart break but thought after the show is over everything will go back to normal. Renee stopped Dean waiting to talk about the match.

"What happened back there?"

"I won I proved to him I didn't need him. I'm doing thing on my own and it looks like he doesn't like it. Well too bad. It was good while it lasted." When show is over he went up to Dean to talk about everything that happened.

"We really need to talk you can't just keep shutting me out."

"What do you want me to say can I love you and everything's will be the same. I don't know what you think about the two of us anymore if there's even anything left." Dean walked away that said it all for Roman who was trying to keep it all together. They each left alone everyone knew something was up. When Roman got in the car he started to cry he felt so hurt and alone.

Raw

Dean started off the show he came to the ring with a mic.

"Everybody still wants to know why I did what I did last night. Well I'll tell you all but first Roman come to the ring we need to talk." Dean heard Roman's theme starting to play and he walked through the crowd. He got in the ring staring Dean down.

"What the fuck you got to say now?"

"Oh wait did I hurt your feelings last night when I walked away from you? "What do you want me to say that we're still brothers and that you're waiting for me to team up with you again like nothing happened? Well news flash it not going to happen because on my own now I really don't care what you do or how you feel."

"You don't really mean this Dean?"

"Yes I do. Deal with it." Dean walked out of the ring he looked back he so Roman sitting in the ring crying. It broke his heart a little bit but left him there. Roman walked backstage by this time tears were streaming down his face. He knew it was just a storyline but it still hurt. All he wanted to do was talk to Dean. He walked to his locker room Jimmy and Jey were there, all he wanted was to be alone.

"Ro are you ok?"

"I don't know. I just wanna to be alone."

"Are you sure?" I wish I could with Dean Roman thought to himself. Roman saw Dean he ran after to him bring him outside.

"We gonna talk right now." Dean went to walk back inside but Roman locked the door.

"What do what from me?"

"The truth. How do really feel about me?"

"You know I don't hate you if that's what your scared about."

"Is it because I hurt in the ring last Thursday?" There was a long pause Dean turned away tearing started to feel he tried to hide it.

"Dean are you crying? You know I love you always."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please tell me."

"That night you hit me so hard I got sick. I know we fought but it never got to that point. It scared me." They saw a camera and Dean had to be mean again.

"What are you mad because I made you cry in the ring? Get over it Roman we're not friends."

"All because of Smackdown? I said I was sorry I don't mean it." Dean want to walk away Roman put his arm on the door.

"Don't walk away I'm talking to you."

"I'm done listening. What you gonna do about it." Dean walked away leaving Roman there all alone.

Roman's POV

I wonder after our little talk if things will be better or is our relationship over? I can't believe I made feel like that and it hurts to know that I hope things get better because I don't wanna lose in my life.

When it was commercial break Roman told Dean to meet him in his locker room to talk. Soon Dean showed up to talk.

"Tell me how you felt about that night."

"When you first hit me I made me sick and it made me mad. When you picked up I was telling you I gonna throw up and put me but you didn't listen me you just hurt me. You acted like you weren't listening or caring."

"You tried to Dirty Deeds me after I hit you."

"I was mad what did you expect. You took it too far and want to act like nothing happened and everything should go back to normal. Sorry I just can't do that. I still love you." Roman sat next to Dean putting his arm around him. Roman went to kiss him on the lips but Dean turned away.

That night

They were both in ring with Brock Dean was out of it after a F5. Roman went to spear Brock but he pushed out the way he hit Dean hard. Dean looked really pale like he was sick. He got up looking Roman in the eye then he went for Dirty Deeds but Roman counted with a Samoan drop. The moment he picked Dean up over the head Dean felt like he was gonna throw up. He turned to tap Roman to let him down.

"Roman put me I'm gonna throw up. Come Ro put me down." Roman dropped him down hard Dean moved over to the corner of the ring he looked like shit kinda scared.

"He looks like he gonna be sick. He looked pissed." Jerry said. When Roman looked at Dean he felt bad but Dean couldn't look at him. Dean walked out Roman wanted to stop him but just let him go. At that moment Roman wasn't sure what feel or think after that. Is everything over Roman Thought?


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't wait to see you smile,  
But all I saw were tears in your pretty eyes and that said it all,  
It was all downhill from there.  
And I remember you saying, "Baby, please don't give up on me."

It had been a week since it all went down Smackdown Dean had only seen Roman onstage. Dean wished he could forget it all but he replayed in his head. Right before the show was gonna go on they ran into each other.  
"How are you Dean?" He wanted to say something but couldn't so he just walked away he turned back seeing the hurt in Roman's eyes. He felt bad for hurting him but Dean just couldn't make things right. When he was in his locker room Jimmy came up to Dean.  
"Dean can we talk?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you guys even together anymore? You know he loves you with all his heart and that will never change."  
"I don't know what we are anymore. Did Roman tell you to come and talk to me?"  
"No I just wanted to know for myself."  
"It's not that easy. Why do people think we can get back together and everything will back to the way it was. I wish it was that easy. I hate the fact that this is hurting him and I can't make it better this time."  
"I understand. I hope things get better because I've never since like this. Is there anything I can say to him for you?"  
"Tell him don't give up on me. I'm sorry for everything." Jimmy could tell that Dean was trying really hard not to cry like his heart was breaking. Dean ran into the bathroom slamming the door he fell to the floor crying.  
"You are ok?" Dean tried hard to hold back the tears before answering.  
"Yeah fine don't worry." When Dean heard the door close he broke down again he wanted to run to Roman for him make everything better. Dean knew he had start of Smackdown so he put water on his face sucking everything up. When he heard his theme Dean walked to the ring still trying pretending everything was fine. He grabbed the mic looking around at the crowd he took a deep breath.  
"It seems like half you guys hate me all because I left Roman to do things for myself and the half love me no matter what. Truth is I don't care what you think about me. Now I'm an asshole fine with me." When Dean heard Roman's theme he heart skipped a beat. He just watched Roman walk to the ring trying real hard not to smile. Roman got in the mic holding a mic getting in Dean's face  
"So you don't care what I think about you? I don't need you either." When Roman said that it hit to close to home for Dean he felt his heart break and he wanted to cry,  
"Do I look like I fucking care. Do whatever what you want." Roman could see Dean was hurting and teary look in his sexy blue eyes. Dean was about to lose it you could see in eyes. He had had crazed mad look when held the mic up  
"You know what fuck y'all I'm done." He dropped the mic walking out the ring he turned back looking at Roman one last time. When he got to locker room he locked the door and just lost it. Dean heard a knock on the door he got a little nervous.  
"Who is it?"  
"Roman."  
"What do you want?"  
"Are you ok?" Dean thought how to answer that without making him worry. He also didn't wanna lie to him.  
"I'll be ok don't worry."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." When the show was over Dean left alone before getting in his car he met up Roman one last time. The two just looked at each other like they were trying to figure what to say, Roman grabbed Dean's hand holding his hand.  
"Please don't go. Come with me and things will better."  
"Look I just wanna go back to the hotel and rest. I'm sorry." Roman went to kiss him but Dean turned away getting in his car driving away. When he got there Dean went to straight to bed while he was lying there all he think about was Roman. He wished he could fall asleep with Roman's strong arms around him. He ended up crying himself to sleep. Dean woke up screaming he had a dream about that night. "Ro." He looked at the bed he realized he was alone. Dean wanted to call Roman what would he say. Dean picked up his phone going his texts clicking on Roman's name "Come over I need you" it's what he truly felt Dean thought should I really send this. He put his phone aside. He felt sad and lonely but was he ready. He just sent "I need you." Soon after he phone rang it was Roman he answered it "Is everything ok?" "Not really. Wish you were here." "I can you come over." "I'll be right over." 20 minutes later Roman showed up at Dean's door they went to the bedroom. They both got in bed together Dean lay close to Roman. Roman put his arms around Dean holding him close. They just sat there not saying a word but to Dean he liked it. Soon he fell asleep in his arms he felt safe. "I love you baby." Roman whispered to him. Roman wondered if things would get better.

2 weeks later

They started to talk some more but things weren't any better. One night Roman took Dean to the parking lot to talk. They got in the car so no one would bother them.  
"Dean I want you tell me the truth. Do you think that I'm gonna hurt like that again?" Dean looked into his eyes he couldn't lie to him.  
"Sometimes I feel that way. I've tried to forget but I can't." Roman took Dean took by hand pulling him for a hug. It felt so good to be in Roman's embrace. He wasn't sure what to say to Dean because it hurt his feeling that Dean felt like that.  
"Baby you know I would never do anything to you hurt you. I know you can see that. We need to talk it. Don't shut me out because you're hurting. I love you so much Dean that will never change." Dean looked in his eyes he knew it was the truth. Dean didn't know he would say to Roman but knew he couldn't walk away. Roman looked like he was gonna cry.  
"Please don't cry I love you Roman." That made Roman smile Dean moved his smile. Roman went in for a kiss and Dean kissed him back that lasted for awhile.  
"Are things back to normal?" Dean froze everything felt right but was he ready?  
"Can't we live in the moment for awhile?"  
"Of course." When they were ready to go back inside they looked around for cameras so no one would catch them together. Before going back in Roman went in for one last kiss. Dean had to act all mean to Roman again which he hated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter songs

I'm sorry by Blake Shelton

Jon and Roman were gonna met up at the arena when Roman got there he went to Jon's locker room and waited for him. When the show was about to go on Roman went to his cousins to see what was going on.

"Where's Jon did he show up?" Roman could tell by the look on Jimmy's face he had bad news.

"Ro when he got there Brock beat him up and he went to the hospital." Roman felt his heart  
break he ran back to the locker room.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." When he got to his locker room Roman dialed Jon phone but got his voicemail.

"Baby I hope you you're ok. I love you. I'm worried about you please call me." When Roman saw the video it made him sad but it looked Jon was ok. An hour later Roman heard an ambulance siren he saw Jon behind the wheel it made him smile. After the Brock thing Jon made it back to his locker room he hurt so much he told Roman to meet him. When Roman got there he saw the look of pain in his eyes.

"Baby take off your shirt I want to see how bad it is." Jon took off his tank top Roman saw the bruises and the swelling he ran his fingers down his chest. Jon put his shirt back on and got in Roman's arms he just held and seemed to make him feel better.

"When I heard you got hurt it made me worried when Jimmy said hospital. You should've stayed in the hospital. I'm just glad you're ok. Baby you know I have a match later and after that we'll go home and I'll take care of you." Roman went in for a kiss and they kissed for a little bit. Soon Jon fell asleep and Roman just held him till it time for his match. 10 minutes right before Raw was over Jon woke up he had a feeling something was wrong he turned on a monitor to watch the last match. Jon saw Ronan got hurt he felt like throwing up he knew he couldn't go out so he had chose to watch it. Roman was all bloody lying on what was left of the announce table out cold they had put on the stretcher. When Jon saw him on the stretcher he heart broke he ran away he needed to be alone. 5 minutes later he heard a knock at door he just wanted to be alone.

"Who is it?"

"Jimmy. Are you ok?"

"I still hurt from the attack. I just want to be alone." By the tone of his voice Jimmy could tell he was trying real hard not to cry. Jon got in car driving to the hotel when he got there he broke down. Jon felt like his whole world was falling apart. In the middle of the night Jon's phone went off it was Roman.

"Sorry if I scared you baby. I have to stay here and have surgery on my nose. I need you here." Jon threw on jeans and sneakers and drove to the hospital. When Jon showed Roman saw he was tapped it made him sad. Jon got in bed Roman put his arms around Jon pulling close.

"How do you feel baby."

"My body is in pain but I'll feel better. What about you?"

"The same my nose hurts bad. Having you here makes things better." The two ended up falling asleep together in each other's arms. Around 10 am Roman had go in for surgery.

"Roman I'm always gonna love you." They kissed on one last time before he was wheeled away. 3 hours later he was wheeled back in Roman was out cod. Jon just held his hand stroking  
his hair. Jon remembered when he first fell in love with Roman.

2012

He had formed the shield with Roman and Seth they are the new hottest team in the wwe. When they were doing one of the promise being all close to Roman Jon felt something. During a promo Roman grabbed his hand holding it Jon felt his heart skip a beat. Roman turned to Jon whispering "meet me my locker room." 20 minutes later he walked to Roman locker room he was nervous and he heart was pounded he knocked on the door.

"Roman its Dean." Roman opened the door the guys sat on the couch close that when Roman kissed him. Jon looked back at him smiling before kissing him back that lasted for awhile.

"Dean I want you be my boyfriend. I've liked you it just took till now to tell you."

"Call me Jon. I'd love that too." They walked out of the locker smiling Seth looked at them with  
weird look.

"What you guys so happy about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever. We got a match." The show Roman went to cousins to talk about what happened between him and Jon.

"Guys I have got some great news."

"What is it Ro?"

"You know that guy Jon who is Dean Ambrose? We just got together."

"That's amazing about time. Saw the way you looked at him." Roman and Jon left together holding hands when they were driving they started to talk.

"Jon can I ask you a something?"

"Anything."

"Is this your first gay relationship?"

"No I was dating my best friend but that ended badly. You're my first in a year."

"That sucks. You're my second too. I'm glad we got together."

"Me too." When they to the hotel room Roman went to change his clothes Jon saw him wearing only his tight underwear he got turned on and hard. Roman looked back at Jon and could tell he was hard by bulge in his jeans.

"Did I turn you on?"

"Yes." Roman sit to him they started to make out while Roman unzipped his pants rubbing him.

"You want me to pleasure you?"

"Hell yeah." Roman took Jon's pants getting on his knees soon Jon was moaning in pleasure. After that Jon noticed that Roman was hard so Jon pleasured him too

End of flashback

Roman woke up he was still out of it he saw Jon sitting there he just smiled Jon was holding his hand.

"Baby you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I can't feel anything." It made Jon sad to see the bandage on Roman's nose he hated to see his baby hurt. Jon knew he had to be at Smackdown so he had to leave.

"Baby I have to go to Smackdown but I'll be back after the show. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave Roman a kiss they kissed for awhile Jon had to tear away from him though it felt and tasted so good. In the beginning of Smackdown they were playing what happened to Roman watching the whole thing made Dean wanna throw up he wanted to cry. He ran back to his locker room trying really hard not to cry till he was alone. He had made to the door of his locker room when Renee stopped him.

"Dean what are your thoughts of what happened to Roman on Raw?"

"Look if you expecting me to care then you're wasting your time. He keeps running his mouth thinking he can do what he wants. Well he got what he deserves Renee." Saying that made him feel so sick and hurt. Jon hated having to hate Roman onstage. Dean locked his door and broke down and just cried. _Could I fake sick and go back to Roman_ Jon thought to himself. Jon had to go out there and talk about him and Brock. When Dean's theme started to play he limped badly to the ring he still was quite hurt he took a chair and sat in running his mouth soon Kevin came out.

"Dean are you sure you don't care about Roman? I wonder if you could've gone to the ring Monday night would've saved him."

"I said I don't care can I make anymore clearly?" Dean started to teary eyed trying hard not cry but one single tear fell down his cheek

"Don't believe you. I can see in your eyes. What is tough lunatic gonna cry?" Dean got off the chair and walked over to him like he was gonna fight him but he could barely stand. Kevin knocked him down laughing at him.

"Oh you think tougher then me all because you pushed me down."

"You can barely walk but if you want a fight you got a fight." In the main event it would Kevin and Dean everyone wondered if he would make to the match. When he was back in his locker room he called Roman.

"Hi Baby I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you sure you can fight?"

"Yes. I wish I was with you. Everyone won't stop talking about what happened to you and it's upsetting me."

"You know I'm fine who cares what they say. Just go out there and win baby. Love you."

"Love you too." After the show went off Jon was feeling worst but held it in to make to the hospital. Jon could barely walk or stand went to got Roman's room.

"OMG baby you ok?"

"I just overdid it. I just need to rest. His body hurt all over he crawled into bed with Roman. Jon  
felt better when Roman put his arms around him.

"Sorry you've to see like that. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Good news tonight I can go home." Roan got dressed Jon was able to the make car before he fell asleep sleeping the time to the hotel.

"Baby wake up we're at the hotel."

"I'm so glad you're out of the hospital. How do you feel?"

"I'm in pain. Jon promise me something."

"Anything for you Roman."

"Don't fight ur when hurt. It broke my heart to see you like that. I love and don't what to see you get really hurt."

"Promise. Sorry I worried you. Love you too." In the morning Jon called Hunter to him he had take time to feel better and would be back for raw.

2 weeks later on raw

Triple h was in the ring running his mouth when he heard roman's theme he looked pissed. He walked to the ring when he got in the ring all hell broke loss. He started beating up on triple h they backstage throwing everything at him. He was bleeding but that stop Roman. Jon went out to see what going and saw Roman going crazy and tried to stop him Jon got in the back of Roman trying to hold him down.

"Ro you have to stop this." Roman punched Jon hard in the face blood was dripping down Jon's face.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. See if I care because it's obvious you don't." Roman turned  
around he saw Jon he stopped the attack. Everyone face to see bad it was."

"Don't fucking touch me. Don't you think you've done enough?" Jon walked to locker room he was crying he looked so hurt. Jon washed all the blood off his face he saw the bruising his face started to swell. Jon put on sunglass walking out the building getting in his car when JoJo stopped him.

"Dean how are you feeling?"

"I want everyone to leave me the fuck alone. Do I look fucking alright?"

"Sorry get better."

"Everyone is always sorry." Jon drove away back to the hotel his phone went off it was Roman  
he turned it off throwing it on the seat.

 **Baby we need to talk about it. You know I didn't' mean for it to happen. I know I'm the person you want talk to. I love you so much Jon and always will. Please call me back**

Roman was in his locker room he didn't want go there with everyone still around. Jimmy and Jey went to talk to Roman.

"Ro its Jimmy and Jey open up."

"Don't start I'm not mood to talk. I fucked up and nothing can make thing better." Roman heard another knock at the door so he opened it a little to see it was.

"I don't care who you are. Everyone needs to fuck off and leave me alone. What you want to see say I hear Dean on purpose. Don't need this shit. I'm hurting but does anyone care." He slammed the door in Renee's face. He was even more pissed when he was before like he was at his breaking part. He walked out of his locker room with his bags. When Roman got his car he broke down crying. _I really fucked big time. I don't know if can fix it this time._ Roman thought to himself. When Jon got home he went to straight to bed he fall asleep to do all the pain. Jon went to the hospital to make sure it wasn't broken. The doctor said it wasn't broken just bad bruise but they give him pain pills and something to help him sleep. Jon took 2 pills when he got home and went sleep. Around noon Jon woke up he saw Roman on the couch.

"Baby we need to talk."  
Roman saw Jon's face it still looked bad it made him to sad to see what he did.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not ready to face you because you really hurt me."

"You've got no idea how sorry I am. I didn't know it was you when I punched you." Roman went up to Jon like he was gonna hug him but Jon backed away going to into the bedroom.

"I know you've mad at me but please let's talk about this." Jon felt like crying he sat on the edge of the bed looking down Roman sat down next to him.

"Once again you paid no attention to right before hurting me. I wish this never happened."

"I wish so too. I honestly thought you were Triple H. my heart broke when I saw it was you. Do  
you still love me?" Jon saw the hurt in Roman's eyes he started to cry.

"Shit happened last night but of course I still love you. I was super hurt and heart broken. You  
really hurt me and it happened so fast I didn't know what to think." Jon was supposed to be on Smackdown but wasn't ready to face everyone so he said he caught a 24 bug he also said he doubted if Roman would make it. Roman watched Jon pop a pill it made him worried.

"Baby why you thinking a pill?"

"It's for the pain I'm in."

"Sorry for everything. You know I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah I know. Right now I want to forget it. Just hold me." Roman wrapped his arms around Jon he put his head in his pal. When Smackdown no believed Jon was sick but could understand why Roman wasn't there. There was a rumor that Roman broken Dean's nose and Dean would be out for a month. The next raw they showed up together Jon's face and nose was still bruised and a little swollen. They had it planned out that Jon would start off Raw. When they got to Jon's room Jimmy and Jey where there.

"What do you guys want."

"So you guys made up. So the rumor is false."

"What rumors? Yes we did."

"That you broken his nose."

"Never happened. It's getting better." Jon got dressed he heard his theme and walked to the ring.

"Everyone wants to hear from me about last night. My nose isn't broken it was all horrible accident." After Dean said that he heard Kevin's Owen's theme

"You say it was all an accident. You really believe that?"

"I know Roman wouldn't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Watch this."  
Kevin queued up a video from that night. Dean saw Roman turn around look at him right before he hit him. Den started to feel sick he couldn't believe it. Dean just stood there in shock he felt like crying.

"What you got to say to that now?" When he took to the mic his voice was cracking.

"I don't know anymore." Dean went to walk out of the ring everything he knew was a lie.

"What are you gonna do Ambrose go back to locker room and cry?"

"Shut up Owens." When he got backstage Dean couldn't hold it in and was crying. Nattie waked up to him she felt bad seeing him crying.

"Dean it'll be ok if you need to talk I'm here."

"I need to be alone. Thanks Nattie." Roman was still in his locker room when Dean can back he  
shot Roman an angry look.

"Get the fuck out."

"Let me explain."

I'm done with your lies and I'm no mood. Just leave."

"You don't understand." Dean was still crying Roman went to hug him but he walked to other side.

"Oh I understand. Don't fucking touch me. You think if you ugh or hold everything it'll be ok." The door was open all the superstars were watching theme fight.

"What do want me to say that I meant to hurt you? Doesn't that make things better?" Triple H came in getting middle of them.

"Stop it. You wanna fight you can settle this in the main event. This stops tonight." Roman left Dean's locker room feeling so hurt and sadden. Dena locked the door breaking crying most of the ring. When it was time for the main event Dean's eyes were red. Renee went to up before the he made it to the ring.

"Dean what you gonna to Roman?"

"I don't know. I'll show him he can't mess with me." His voice sounded like was losing his voice.

The match

Roman walked to the ring first Dean followed when they both got in the ring they shot each other dirty looks. Dean had that crazy pissed look he just kicked Roman over and over again in the stomach till he could barely stand. Roman crawled to the corner of the ring to catch his breath. In the middle of the match they were both bloody and couldn't stand. "They're gonna kill each other." JBL said watching it happen. Dean grabbed Roman taking out of the ring he slammed his head into the steel steps.

"You don't want to take to this level."

"Why not. Payback's a bitch." Roman was bleeding heavily when Dean hit Roman on the announce table before he moved the steel steps to the announce table picking up Roman.  
"He's not gonna what I think it is. Dean don't do it." Michael Cole said. Dean dirty deeds Roman the table broke Roman just there covered in blood. Dean walked up the ramp leaving him there he watched the medics with a stretcher run down the ramp to tend to Roman. Everyone was in shock at what Dean did. Jo Jo walked to Dean wondering why he did that.

"Dean why did you do all that to Roman and just leave him there." He pushed the mic out of his face and walked away.

Jon got his stuff getting in car driving home as he was driving Drunk on you by Luke Bryan started  
to play it was their song and he started to think. _What the fuck did I just do_ Jon thought to himself. It was too late now to go back and make things better. He started to feel like he was gonna throw up and like he was gonna cry. Now all he wanted was Roman was to be ok because when he  
left he looked bad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N after Roman wakes up he has problems speaking right

Chapter songs

Bring on the rain by jo dee messina

Jon just drove home he didn't know what to do when he got home he called Roman's phone hopefully he would pick up. He called but he just rang he got his answer machine so he left a message.

" **Baby i'm sorry I left you there and didn't help you. Please be ok. I never meant to hurt you my emotions got the best of me."** Jon felt so heartbroken and guilty for everything that happened. He wanted to call someone and ask about Roman but what would he say because it was all his fault. He just broke down crying he felt he couldn't breathe from crying so much. Jon decided to call Jimmy and see what is going he didn't know what would happen.

"Hi Jimmy"'

""What do you want?"

"How is Roman doing? Please tell me something."

"Jon is something wrong because I can barely hear you." Jon realized his voice was almost gone so he shot Jimmy a text

 _Jimmy how is doing? Sorry I'm losing my voice._

 _He was rushed to the hospital in bad condition. Why do you care now?_ Jon felt his heart break even more he didn't know what to think.

 _Shit happened and you're acting like I wanted to fucking hurt him. I'm not talking about it._ Jon turned of his phone he had enough he just wanted to see Roman. He got in the car driving to the hospital first he went somewhere to get something for his voice. Jon felt like he was in a bad dream but it was real. When he got there he asked where his room was when he got there he was lying there hooked up stuff. He got closer to Roman grabbing his hand holding it tight.

"Baby I'm sorry. I never meant for it to get this bad, you know how much I truly love you." Jon saw jimmy and Jey show up they looked pissed that Jon was there.

"Why are you here?"

"He's my boyfriend and why do you think?"

"You can't hurt him like that and show like everything is fine. Jon please leave."

"I'm not leaving. What is really going on please tell me?"

"Fine. He hit head really hard causing him to slip into a coma. You fucking proud of yourself?" Jon  
feel to his knees crying his whole world was falling apart and it was his fault.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes then you're leaving and not coming back. The last time I check you're not family." Jimmy shot him a dirty look like he was ready to fight.

"I know Roman would want me here. You're gonna be sorry."

"Now you're threatening me. Keep it up and see what happens." Jimmy pushed Jon getting in face Jey had to get in the middle. Jey pulled Jimmy aside to talk.

"You have to calm down. I don't like the situation either but he's right that Roman would want him  
here. If we block him from visiting he'll be mad at us."

"You're taking his side bro. Remember if it wasn't for Jon we wouldn't be here. I'm surprised at you feel that way. Fine take his side but if things get worse don't count on me.

"I'm not taking sides I'm just angry as you but he's hurting too. We can't watch him hurt." Jon went to up Jey smiling he went to hug him but he backed away.

"Don't think we're friends. I'm still hurt and angry at you. I'm only doing this for roman. How could do that to the one who loved you with all his heart." Jey slapped Jon across face walking away.

"It wasn't supposed to end like that. My anger got best of me. You're acting like I did this on purpose. Why would I hurt him on purpose I love him?"

"You want us to feel bad for you will fuck you Jon." Jon kissed Roman one more on the lips before leaving.

" _Sorry baby but I have to go. Please be ok. Remember I love you with all my heart that will never change."_ 3 day later Jon had to show up to Smackdown when he got there he felt like he hated. _I should've called in sick. I feel like everyone hates me now_ Jon thought to himself. He went straight to his locker room to be alone soon he heard a knock on the door.

"Please go away I don't want to talk to anyone."

"It's Becky. I heard what happened I'm sorry. I things will work out don't worry."

"Thank you finally some support."

"It's not your fair for people to hate you. You have Sasha, Nattie and I in your corner. Things will get better and don't let them get you down." Jon fought his match before leaving he wanted to be by roman's side. Luckily for him no one at the hospital so he could be alone. Jon kissed him then he sat next to him holding his hand

" _Baby it's been 3 days you gotta wake up. I need you. I love so much. It can't end like this. I'm truly sorry all this happened."_ Jon started to feel sick he could stand to see the love of his life like this. Jon was able to crawl in bed with him. Jon was hoping that Roman would hold him back but nothing. Jon ran to the bathroom getting sick because he was replaying that night in head wishing he could take it all back. Jon walked out of the room to his doctor.

"Can you tell me his condition?"

"Are you family""

"Yes. Please tell me will he wake up?"

"We don't know when he will or if he will. Wish I could tell you something." The next morning Jon showed up to Roman's room. He kissed his lips getting in bed with him putting his arms around him.

"Baby please wake up. You need to get better. I hate seeing you like this. I love you Roman." He lay there till Jimmy showed he was pissed he yanked Jon up.

"What the fuck? We said you could see him not crawl into bed with him."

"It's helping but you wouldn't know that. No matter what I do you gonna hate on me."

"You put my fucking cousin in a coma and you wanna be like we're buddies. I hate you Jon. I don't  
care what Roman thinks."

"I'm tired of this hate. I'm leaving and not coming back. Let me say goodbye to Roman."

"Fine." Jimmy stepped out just so Jon could be alone. Jon got in bed putting his arm around  
Roman.

"I'm so sorry baby but I can't come by anymore. Everyone is hating on me for seeing you I can't take it anymore. Baby no matter what stay strong. I hate leaving you alone but I'll always be there for you." Jon gave Roman one last kiss before walking out room trying to be strong but tears were falling down his face.

"I didn't think you could be this mean. Fuck you Jimmy and Jey too."

A month later

Jon kept to himself he didn't even show up to WWE shows he just told Hunter "I need to take some personal time." A week later the doctor called Jimmy and told to come to the hospital. He picked up Jet the two rushed there wondering what wrong.

"What is going on with him?"

"A month ago he was doing good improving but how he getting worse we're not sure why. It looks like lost the will to fight. Something to change or we're sure if he'll get better." Their heart snuck trying to figure out why their cousin gave up. Jimmy walked into Roman's room he pulled the chair close he sat down holding his hand.

"Ro why are you giving up that not like you? What is wrong with you?" he was trying to cry but when he looked at the monitors it didn't like good. Jimmy couldn't take anymore so he had to leave. They both left the hospital still trying to figure out why he was giving up.

"Jimmy I know you gonna not like this but do you think it's because we told Jon he couldn't see him?"

"You're not gonna make feel sorry for him. He's not seeing him and you can't make me change me change my mind."

"What if could help Ro?"

"He'll get better and we don't need Jon in our lives." Jimmy's phone went off it was Jon Jimmy hit  
the ignore button turning off his phone.

"Who was that?"

"Who do think it was? He need to leave us alone because he through with us family." 2 weeks later things were getting worse Jon heard from Becky what was going on. Jon said a prayer: _please don't take him away from. It's all my fault but don't punish him for my mistakes. I can't imagine my life without him in it. Please let him come out of it._ Right after that his phone rang it was Jimmy he picked it up.

"You need to get to the hospital we're not sure what going but you should see him one last time." _One last time he's dying_ Jon thought to himself trying to figure what was going on. He got in his care driving to the hospital when he got to there he ran to his Roman's room. Jon went in getting bed putting his arm around him kiss him.

"I need you in my life. Please don't die on me. You gonna wake up and things are gonna be ok. I love you Roman." Soon Jimmy could see a change in Roman like he was getting better. The doctor came in shortly after.

"His condition is improving. Everything's gonna be ok now." Jimmy let Jon stay with him all night long. In the middle of the right Jon felt someone grab his hand he woke up he saw it was Roman holding his hand Jon smiled. He called in the doctor slowly he was coming out it. When he opened his eyes Jon was beyond happy.

"Baby I can't believe you finally awake. I love you."

"I I love you too." Jon looked up smiling _thank you god_ Jon thought to himself. In the morning Roman looked around like he was scared.

"Wwhy I here?" When Roman said that Jon's heart sunk what would tell Roman?

"Baby what do remember?"

"Don't know. Tell me what wrong?"

"You hit your head really bad after a match."

"I glad you here with me."

"I won't leave your side I promise." Roman looked at Jon with a confused look on his face  
like something was wrong."

"Why I talk like this?"

"You were in coma for over a month. It should go away when your body is healed." Hours later Jimmy and Jey showed up they looked happy and pissed off at the same time.

"Jon why didn't you tell us Roman woke up?" Jon just rolled his eyes at him he was pissed."

"Why do you think? After everything you think I would want to talk you."

"You talk about being mean but you couldn't tell me my cousin woke up what does what say?"

"Don't fucking make me the bad guy again?"

"What with the fighting?

"Go ahead Jon tell him why?"

"Baby remember I love you. I caused all of this during a fight and they're taking on me like a meant all of these." Jon got nervous he didn't know what Roman would say did I mess up? He thought

"Know you wouldn't do that on purpose. Always love you Jon." Jimmy seemed to get mad when he heard Roman say that like he wanted him to be angry at him.

"You can't be serious look at what he did to you and all you say is that you forgive him. After he  
hurt you he just walked away."

"I'm not gonna hate him.  
Stop fighting. Don't know everything but know I love Jon."

"Tell us right here whose side you taking?"

"Not choosing you know that. I guess now Jon because he's not trying to me hate on anyone." Jimmy and Jey gave Roman a hug before leaving they were pissed that Roman was taking Jon side after everything that happened."

3 weeks later

Roman was still having problems speaking he couldn't walk so for long trips he had to use a wheelchair. He was able to get some of memories back from that night now he knew what Jimmy meant. Roman wondered why he would do that so he wanted to talk about it.

"Jon we need to talk?"

"About what baby?"

"Why did you walk away and leaving lying there injured?"

"That night we were fighting I was so angry at you that my anger got the best of me. Right after I saw you like that I regretted everything. I wish I could take that night back."

"I understand." They went in for a hug and started to kiss it lasted 4 a while Jon was happy he wasn't mad at him. All the fans wanted to know how Roman was so he sent a tweet "I'm getting better everyday. I don't know when I'll be able to get in the ring. Thanks for the well wishes.

Jon got back in the ring and things seemed back to normal expect for him and Usos not talking anymore. Everyone was asking him about Roman condition he just said "that for Roman answer. I'm not getting into it. When he's ready to talk about you'll know everything." Jimmy decided to see Roman was he still mad at him? The two sat down to talk wondering what would happen.

"Ro we need to talk?"

"About what?"

"What happened at the hospital?"

"You know how much Jon means to me but you treat him like shit. I know we're family but I can't watch you treat him like that. You don't like have to like Jon but around me you have to respect him."

"After that night I can't do that. Because of him you almost died and you want to forget about that and be nice to him.

"You act like Jon meant all of that which you know isn't true. Tell me something and don't lie to me did you stop on for seeing me in the hospital?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't stand by and watch him by your side after everything that happened."

"I can't believe you out of all people you did it."

"What you gonna stop talking to Jey and I all because the way we treated Jon? Family will always be there you. I'm not sorry for what I did."

"I don't know what I want. I want you to tell Jon you're sorry do it for me."

"You gotta be kidding me. I don't owe him anything. I can't even do that for you. You've gone crazy Roman. I'm leaving I can't talk to you like this." Roman felt bad that he just cut his cousins out of his life but he didn't want them in his life if they were gonna act like that. At payback Jon was gonna have a WHC match.

"Baby I'm gonna fight triple h for the WHC at payback. You gonna be there for me?"

"Baby I'm so happy for you. Of course wouldn't miss for anything in the world. After everything I told Jimmy and Jey to stay out my life."

"I know they were angry."

"So what I got you that's more important."

"I love you."

"Love you more." The two started to make out it was hard for him to hold Jon. at payback Jon and Roman showed up he was nervous about everyone seeing him. They ran into Jimmy and Jey they both shot dirty looks at each other.

"You got Roman to turn his back on his family happy now?"

"You did to yourselves so don't blame Jon. let's go." Jon wheeled back to his locker room Jon  
got on Roman lap they kissed. Around 10 he had to ready Roman watched Jon get change it made him horny. Jon noticed he was hard so Jon jerked him off.

"You gonna come out to ring with me?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous baby of the fans seeing me like this."

"Don't think about it just focus on me." They kissed on time before they went to the ring. Jon wheeled him to the announce table the two smiled at each other. 20 minutes Jon gave triple h dirty deeds for the pin.

"The new WHC Dean Ambrose." He held up the belt smiling Michael Cole helped Roman into the ring he hugged Jon. He held Roman up so he could stand in the ring with him. When they to the  
locker Renee came up to them.

"I'm so glad to see you here Roman. How are you doing?"

"Getting better. It hard but trying to get back in the ring. I glad Dean won tonight." His speech was acting up that made him embarrassed and the way Renee looked didn't help him. Jon grabbed the mic from Roman.

"I've been waiting 4 years to be able to say I'm the WHC. This one of best nights of my life Renee." The two went back to the locker room Jon could tell Roman was hurting.

"I'm sorry all this happened. You wanna go home?"

"Yes. Can't believe it was in front of everyone. Did you see the way Renee looked at me?"

"She didn't mean it like that. She's not like that."

"I need to get home baby. I can't be around anyone." They left when Jon was helping Roman into  
the car Renee came to him.

"Roman I didn't mean anything by the way I looked at you. You just caught me off guard. I'm so sorry I hope you get better." Roman gave her a hug that made him a little better. They next day all everyone could talk about was what happened last night with Roman. Roman fought back on twitter saying "I'm still recovering it affected my speech. I don't wanna be made fun off for it."

"Baby last night was last time I wanna make appearance. I'm not even gonna show up be your side."

"I understand. You just need to get better."


End file.
